fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
King
' 'King is a Rare Element that cost 850 Diamonds to be unlock, Its can be king from Kingdoms King '''is a Supportable and Quicker Element that can heals and protection of your friends and party members Statistics * Damage - Medium * Speed - Very Fast * Defence - Above Average High Spells Staff Shock ''"User spawns a king staff in his hands and charged it's power into higher glowing blinding light energy that will burst into a speeding shockwave"'' *It's a Shielding Spell *'Staff Shock '''is a Sheliding Spell of which the user spawns a king glowing energy staff in his hands and then charges it's power into a glowing blinding light that will burst a very speeding shockwave that will mainly stun for 1.9 seconds and deals 23 - 400 Damage *'Note: This is very Fast that cannot be dodge and It charges very higher then the others charging spells, also it's range is really far that will Mutiple Damage that will be 400 instead of combined number *This spell consumes 350 Mana, and had a 12 second cool down King Crowns "User creates a Mutiple crowns in a millisecond then fires it at a large range that will damage and knockout the Player and bounce into a another player in the very close radius of the player until it's blast of very low damage" * Its a Multi Projectile Spell * King Crowns '''is a Multi Projectile Spell that which the User creates 10 Crowns in a millisecond that the caster fires it in a large range that will hit the player knocking him out for 3.5 seconds and damage of 45 Damage until the crowns hits another player it will bounced into a same player into another like a reply until it's blast of 10-30 Damage * '''Note: This Spell is the bouncer that will back to foward and means a high knock out for 50 Seconds or more * This Spell Consumes 230 Mana, had a 6 second cooldown, and requires 890 Shards to unlock Staff Healing "User uses the staff but a different one with more green light power that will burst a healing Enegry that heals you and party members" * It's a Healing Spell * Staff Healing '''is a Healing Spell that which the User Grabs the staff again with a different Form that will create sphere of healing Enegry that will push and get bigger to heal party member in far, Medium and close range then it fades in really far range and heals amount of 300 - 500 + * '''Note: It heals more then lights healing spell because it's unique power of blinding light * This Spell Consumes 400 Mana, had a 23 second cooldown, and requires 1020 shards to unlock King Castle "User spawns Mutiple castles in a close range that will lower damage of the spells if the other player uses it and then the castles shoots Mutiple arrows that will damage like lucid Rift" * It's a Close Range Spell * King Castle '''is a Close Range Spell that which the user release and casts 10 castles in the ground that will lower damage of others players spells in the close radius then it's shoots 350 arrows that will hit player that will make the user Ulitmate cooldown in more higher and the arrows deals 700 Damage of the 350 arrows * '''Note: The Arrows speed are same like lucid rift that will damage more that it was * This Spell Consumes 389 Mana, had a 10 second cooldown, and requires 1350 shards to unlock King (Ultimate) "User turns into a royal giant king that will shoot Mutiple massive beam that hits in 5 players to deal massively damage" * It's a Ulitmate Spell * '''King '''is a Ultimate Spell that which the user turns into a giant king that holds a big staff and then it's burst of light that shoots 5 massive beams to 5 players to deal 860 Damage (43 per damage) that will stun them like Gloomy Blare but 5 beams and also deals higher Damage if 5 players are close, it deals 4300 Damage (if all 5 beams are close to each other's) * '''Note: '''This Ult is like Nature Ult because the Nature Utlimate shoots more bullets that will deal more damage and king does more damage because the beam has more damage * This Spell Consumes 1000 Mana, had a 99 second cooldown, and requires 1700 shards to unlock